morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Varré
Jonathan Shaen Allan Varré, born Johnathan Allan in Varrock, is the Commander of the Countess Varré's personal guard, and her adopted Son. He is played by Jon S Varre in-game. Family 'Mother- '''Rose Allan '''Father- '''Peter Edwin '''Aunt- '''Elizabeth Allan '''Uncle- '''Thomas Reddingston '''Sister- '''Olivia Allan '''Brother- '''Redd Allan '''Brother- '''Richard Allan '''Adopted Mother-' Olrun Varré Early Life Born in Varrock to a Blacksmith, he never knew his parents; they were murdered when he was an infant. He was raised by his Aunt and Uncle in Falador, but not much is known about this time. He was a troublemaker, and a petty criminal, racking up a rather impressive criminal record. At some point, he got his act together and started leading an Honest life, even joining the Varrockian Military. Military Service Jon joined the Varrockian Military at some point in his life(likely when he was in his mid-to-late twenties or early thirties). He passed the training with flying colours, and it wasn't long before he was promoted to Private First class. He was highly Decorated, earning no less than fifteen separate commendations. He eventually rose to the rank of Sergeant Major, and served in several major military campaigns, fighting everywhere from Ardougne to Morytania, where he ultimately fought in the war between the forces of the West and East. When the Westerners withdrew, he was reunited with an old friend, Rael Synthor, whom had also served in the Military, but left some time before Jon. Rael convinced him to stay in Morytania a while, staying in Canifis for a week or so. Turning Before he left Morytania, he met a stranger being attacked by a member of the Vyrewatch, and immediately stepped in to help. He fought the Vyrewatch, buying time for the man to escape, but ultimately being knocked out and flung across the room, acquiring a compound fracture in his leg. A good samaritan carried him to a small, worn-down house north of Canifis, which was home to an old lady kind enough to give them quarter and healing. Some time after their arrival, the man who had helped him left on an errand, and left Jon alone with the woman. Two Vampyres, a Juvinate and a Vyrelord chanced upon the house and -- catching the scent of Jon's blood -- broke in, literally ripped to old woman apart, and turned Jon. He woke up around an hour later as a Juvenile Vampyre with a thirst for blood. He was given some blood from what was left of the old woman, and soon after joined the Varré. He was shortly dubbed the first member of the Countess Varré's personal guard, and served her diligently, ever ready to fight -- and die -- to defend her. Achievements Jon was there for Olrun's transition from Countess to Empress, with him being the guard that brought forth the prisoner for execution. He eventually became the Captain of the Guard, then was adopted into the Varré, and appointed Assistant General of the United Morytanian Armed Detail(U.M.A.D.). He ranked Sergeant Major in the Varrockian Military, and received fifteen commendations including the Varrockian Medal of Valor(Roughly equivalent to the American Medal of Honor), supposedly posthumously, though he is officially listed as Missing In Action. Notes *His Modus Operandi (M.O.) is to turn any humans he defeats if he has a chance to. *Never goes anywhere without his Black Cavalier *He is roughly 5'11" in Humanoid form. *He pays for his drinks in the Hair of the Dog tavern with a different mystery meat each time. *Has little to no understanding of magic, Runic, Lunar, Ancient, or otherwise. *He has the Varré family crest on his shield, cloak, and pauldrons, but his hat has a very different crest on it: * Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Varré